


A Million Precious Questions

by Mersary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuto est le père de Tetsurou, Et Akaashi est celui de Kenma, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attendez vous à beaucoup de parents ringards et d'enfants adorables, sérieusement prenez un rendez-vous chez le dentiste
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersary/pseuds/Mersary
Summary: Bokuto et Akaashi savent pertinemment que, malgré ses nombreuses récompenses, la parentalité ne laisse ni place ni temps à beaucoup de choses: coiffures , matinées paresseuses, injures à haute voix, des habits sans tâches ...Elle laisse, cependant, beaucoup de place pour tomber amoureux.Ceci n'est qu'une traduction donc si vous aimez l'histoire, passez aussi soutenir l'auteur original!





	A Million Precious Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Million Precious Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806822) by [dontsaycrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontsaycrazy/pseuds/dontsaycrazy). 



> Ici une deuxième traduction sous vos yeux ébahis, ou non.  
> Bonne lecture :)

Malgré le vent froid soufflant sans arrêt à l’extérieur et les bruits sourds des branches frappants la fenêtre, Bokuto ne bougea pratiquement pas, pris au piège dans le plus profond des sommeils. Mais le bruit de petits pas arrivants du couloir réussirent à le réveiller juste assez pour qu’il ouvre un œil. Son lit était chaud et ses draps étaient doux contre sa peau, c’étaient les seules choses qu’il avait pu constater avant de s’enfoncer plus profondément dans ses couvertures et d’enfouir son visage contre son oreiller pour continuer à dormir.

Mais il pouvait toujours entendre des pas se rapprocher de sa chambre, et il pria pour que ça ne soit qu’un rêve, pour que son fils soit toujours en train de dormir dans sa chambre, au lieu d’ouvrir doucement la porte de celle de Bokuto.

« Papa, » La petite voix de Tetsurou s’éleva dans son dos, écrasant les derniers espoirs de son père concernant quelques minutes de repos en plus. Il pensait que l’ignorer et prétendre de dormir aurait suffit à l’enfant pour fermer la porte et retourner dans son lit, mais Testurou lui prouva le contraire en s’approchant doucement vers son lit. « Papa, » il appela à nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois, et Bokuto répondit avec un faible grognement, toujours à moitié endormi. « Tu dois te lever, on va être en retard. »

« Encore cinq petites minutes, Tetsu... » L’homme grogna, s’accrochant à ses draps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Avec son dos tourné vers son fils, Bokuto ne put pas voir la moue qui apparut immédiatement sur la mine de l'enfant. Par contre, il put sentir une petite main tomber violemment sur son visage en un son bruyant, accompagné par un « DEBOUT, PAPA PARESSEUX ! »

Bokuto s’assit alors brusquement, jetant les couvertures sur la tête de l’enfant. Il plaça une main sur sa joue cuisante, offensé.

« Hey Tetsu, qu’est ce- ! » Il commença, mais s’arrêta net après avoir vu Tetsurou enlever les couvertures de son visage, révélant une mine colérique et une coiffure outrageuse. Il semblait tellement mignon dans son pyjama rouge orné de petits chatons et avec ses cheveux noirs pointant dans tous les sens, que Bokuto ne put s’empêcher de sourire tendrement, malgré sa joue toujours cuisante après la claque qu’il venait de recevoir. Il tendit les bras pour attraper son fils sous les aisselles et l’amener dans son lit avec lui. « Tu as vraiment hâte pour ton premier jour à la maternelle, hein ? »

Tetsurou acquiesça lentement plusieurs fois, puis sourit largement quand son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux. L’homme baya bruyamment tout en s’étirant les bras. L’enfant profita de cette position pour entourer ses bras autour du torse de son père et lui faire un câlin, s’attirant ainsi un autre ébouriffage et un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Allons prendre un petit-déjeuner, ptit bonhomme ! » Bokuto s’exclama, recevant un « ouaiis ! » excité en retour. Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea paresseusement vers la cuisine, tandis que Tetsurou entourait toujours son torse, ses petites jambes se balançant d’un côté à l’autre en même temps que chaque pas de son père. Bokuto s’arrêta pour prendre un élastique dans la salle de bain et s’attacha les cheveux en un chignon.

Être un parent ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de se coiffer correctement, il pensa alors.

*-----*

Akaashi fixa le col de sa chemise autour de sa cravate, et donna un hochement de tête approbatif au miroir en face de lui, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Kenma. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et passa la tête dans son encadrement, inspectant le tas que formait les couvertures sur le lit.

« Kenma » Akaashi appela, rentrant sans bruit dans la chambre. Il s’approcha du lit, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de déranger son fils. « C’est l’heure de te lever, mon co- »

Akaashi s’arrêta net quand il remarqua que Kenma n’était pas dans son lit. L’absence de son fils de quatre ans suffit à le faire paniquer pendant un court moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende le bruit d’un tabouret traîné sur le sol de la cuisine à l’étage du dessous.

« Kenma ? » Il appela, assez fort pour que sa voix porte jusque dans la cuisine. « Tu es dans la cuisine ? »

Le son s’arrêta brusquement, et un moment de silence passa avant que la voix douce de son fils ne s’élève.

« Oui. »

Akaashi laissa un soupir de soulagement échapper de ses lèvres, et porta une main sur son torse, suppliant silencieusement son cœur de se calmer.

« Cet enfant va finir par me tuer un jour... » Il marmonna pour lui-même tout en descendant les escaliers.

La vue de Kenma debout sur un tabouret, tendant ses bras au maximum pour tenter d’ouvrir un placard salua Akaashi dès qu’il entra dans la cuisine. L’homme laissa échapper un son étonné et se précipita aux côtés de Kenma. Il entoura ses bras autour du petit corps de son fils et le posa délicatement sur le comptoir.

« Kenma, c’est dangereux ! » Le gronda Akaashi, recevant une moue boudeuse en retour.

« Je voulais des céréales. »

L’expression d’Akaashi s’adoucit, et il baissa ses épaules avec un soupir. Il observa son fils, qui se tourna pour rendre son regard avec ses yeux jaunes cachés derrière quelques mèches de cheveux. Akaashi sourit et lui bippa le nez, le faisant se tortiller dans son onesie bleu en forme de chaton.

« Pourquoi tu ne m’avais pas prévenu que tu étais déjà debout ? » L’homme lui demanda. Il ouvrit le placard pour attraper les céréales préférées de Kenma, puis se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de lait.

L’enfant haussa les épaules en tant que réponse, regardant intensément son père lui préparer un bol de céréales. Akaashi posa le bol sur la table, puis se tourna pour prendre le garçon. Son fils étira ses bras vers lui, et une fois dans les bras de son père, les referma autour de son cou.

Une fois l’enfant assit à la table, une cuillère à la main, Akaashi se tourna pour faire son café, et mis deux tranches de brioche dans le grille-pain. Il jeta au regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir son fils mâcher silencieusement ses céréales, balançant distraitement ses jambes. Akaashi sourit affectueusement, résistant l’envie forte d’écraser son fils en un câlin et de le couvrir de bisous. Il savait qu’il était préférable de ne pas forcer Kenma à un contact physique, mais il devenait difficile de résister quand il avait l’air aussi mignon qu’il l’était à l’instant.

« As-tu hâte pour ton premier jour de maternelle ? » L’homme demanda, s’asseyant à table avec son café dans les mains. Kenma haussa les épaules à nouveau, silencieux comme toujours, et Akaashi sourit encore une fois.

« Kenma, » Dit-il, capturant l’attention de son fils. « Tu es vraiment mignon, tu sais ? »

Kenma fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête.

« Je ne suis pas mignon. » Il marmonna, embarrassé, mais les oreilles de chat présentes sur la capuche de son onesie prouvaient le contraire.

« Si tu le dis, kitty-cat, » Akaashi le taquina, incapable de résister à l’envie de bipper son nez une deuxième fois.

« N-ne m’appelle pas comme ça ! » Kenma balbutia, son visage virant en un rose foncé. Il fit la moue quand son père éclata de rire, puis reporta son attention sur ses céréales avec frustration.

*-----*

« Papa, » dit Tetsurou depuis le siège arrière de la voiture, et Bokuto répondit avec un léger « hmhm », les yeux fixés sur la route. « Dans un combat entre un chat et un hibou, c’est qui qui gagnerait ? »

L’homme sourit malicieusement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois, mais il décida que taquiner son fils une fois de plus n’allait faire de mal à personne.

« Le hibou, bien sûr ! »

« Mais nan ! » Protesta Tetsurou. « Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que les hiboux peuvent voler, et qu’ils ont des griffes super pointues ! »

« Mais les chats sont plus rapides ! » Réfuta l’enfant. « Et mignons.. »

Bokuto inhala dramatiquement, s’arrêta net au feu rouge, et se tourna pour regarder son fils avec un air faussement indigné.

« Retire ça tout de suite! » Il s’exclama en plissant les yeux.

« No-o-ooon ! » Chanta Tetsurou avec un sourire puis lui tira la langue.

« Oh-oh-oh, vraiment ? » Le jeune homme se remit en place face à la route, et attendit que le feu soit vert pour regarder son fils dans le rétroviseur. « Alors je suppose que je vais devoir conduire _trèès_ lentement ! »

« Nooon ! » Gémit Tetsurou, mais c’était déjà trop tard ; la voiture avançait dans la rue à une vitesse équivalente à celle d’une tortue souffrant de rhumatisme. Les personnes derrière lui commencèrent à klaxonner, mais Bokuto resta à la même vitesse. « Papa, va plus vite » couina impatiemment l’enfant.

« No-o-ooon ! » Bokuto imita son fils, avec un sourire malicieux au visage. « Trouve-toi un chat qui peut t’amener à l’école, vu qu’ils sont plus rapides et mignons ! »

« Tu _sais_ que les chats sont plus mignons que les hiboux ! » Répliqua Tetsurou, tirant sur sa ceinture pour se pencher en avant et placer sa tête à côté de celle de son père.

« Et apparemment, ils ne savent pas s’asseoir proprement dans une voiture ! » Bokuto le réprimanda en donnant une petite tape dans les côtes de son fils et le garçon retomba avec un petit couinement.

« D’accord, d’accord ! » Il s’exclama, jetant ses bras en défaite. « Les hiboux _sont_ mignons aussi ! »

« Bien sûr qu’ils le sont ! » L’homme jeta un sourire victorieux à son fils avant de finalement accélérer.

« Ouaaaais ! » Tetsurou s’écria, levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en un geste victorieux. Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à s’exclamer et rire bruyamment, jusqu’à ce qu’une rencontre pas très amicale avec la police les oblige à se comporter plus sagement et à s’asseoir correctement sur leurs sièges.

*-----*

Bokuto sortit de la voiture en premier pour ouvrir la porte à son fils. Tetsurou sauta de la voiture, sa boite à bento dans la main, et un sac à dos orné d’un chat suspendu à une épaule. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis se retourna pour regarder les grandes portes du bâtiment aux couleurs pastel devant eux.

« Tu es prêt, bonhomme ? » Lui demanda Bokuto, ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en désordre de son fils. L’enfant acquiesça, excité, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment.

« Bokuto ! » Appela une voix familière derrière eux, et les deux se retournèrent en même temps.

« Ah, Suga, Daichi ! » L’homme accueillit le couple avec un large sourire.

Suga courut presque dans la rue pour les rejoindre, son mari le suivant, tenant la main de leur fils dans la sienne. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs tenait une balle de volley dans sa main libre, et ses yeux bleu foncé scannaient l’endroit avec un léger intérêt.

« Ca faisait longtemps ! » Dit Daichi quand il arriva à leurs côtés. Suga se pencha vers Tetsurou avec son habituel doux sourire présent sur son visage.

« Bonjour, Tetsu-kun ! »

« Bonjour, Suga-san, » Salua Tetsurou poliment, lui rendant son sourire.

« C’est votre enfant ? » Demanda Bokuto, et ce fut cette fois-ci à son tour de se pencher pour sourire à l’enfant du couple.

« Il s’appelle Tobio, » Dit Suga, caressant les cheveux de son fils. « Tobio, voici Bokuto-san et son fils Tetsurou-kun. »

« Enchanté, » Tobio les salua timidement en hochant la tête, serrant un peu plus fort la main de Daichi avec ses petits doigts.

« C’est un mignon gamin que vous avez là » Dit Bokuto en se redressant. « Je trouve qu’il te ressemble un peu, Daichi. »

« Impossible, il est beau comme Suga, » répliqua Daichi, lançant un regard amoureux en direction de son mari, recevant un sourire timide et une petite tape sur l’épaule en retour.

« Ugh, vous êtes dégoutants ! » Se plaignit Bokuto, provoquant le rire du couple.

« Tu aimes le volley ? » Demanda Tetsurou à Tobio, pointant la balle qu’il tenait. Les yeux de Tobio s’illuminèrent immédiatement et il ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu par une voix bruyante et aïgue retentissant brusquement derrière eux.

« Tobiooooooo ! »

Tous se retournèrent , juste à temps pour voir une boule de cheveux orange se heurter à Tobio. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs eut du mal à garder son équilibre après avoir reçu le câlin assez violent, le tout sans laisser tomber sa balle.

« Tu m’as manqué ! »

« Sh-shouyou, idiot ! » Tobio balbutia, ses joues tournant au rose foncé. Il repoussa l’autre garçon, et le fixa en étant clairement embarrassé. « On s’est vu y a deux jours ! »

« Mais même, je voulais vraiment jouer avec toi ! » Shouyou répliqua avec une petite moue, avant de câliner son ami à nouveau.

« Shouyou ! » Une silhouette familière s’approcha d’eux, courant derrière le garçon roux. « Ne cours pas comme ça ! » Une autre personne encore plus grande les suivaient, les mains dans les poches et un regard inintéressé sur le visage.

« Pardon, papa » L'enfant s’excusa une fois les deux hommes arrivés. « J’étais vraiment excité de voir Tobio... »

« Bonjour, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi ! » Suga accueillit avec enthousiasme les nouveaux arrivants.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Yamaguchi renvoya la salutation avec un gentil sourire, et Tsukishima hocha la tête, silencieux.

« Désolé à propos de ce gamin, » Dit Tsukishima, plaçant une main sur la tête de son fils. Shouyou leva son regard vers lui et l’homme posa son doigt sur la joue de l’enfant avec un sourire taquin. « Il est assez difficile à contrôler. »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, » Les rassura Suga, agitant sa main devant son visage. « Je suis sûr que Tobio était lui aussi très excité de voir Shou-kun ! »

« P-papa ! » Tobio tira sur le pantalon de son père, avec une expression embarrassée sur le visage. Il rougit encore plus quand il vit Shouyou rayonner.

« Pourquoi vous deux n’entrez pas ? » Leur dis Yamaguchi, s’abaissant pour être face à son fils. « Ton père et moi serons là dans un moment. »

L’enfant acquiesça, excité, et attrapa la main de Tobio pour l’amener à l’intérieur. Il s’arrêta pour dire au revoir à ses parents et au reste des personnes présentes, et Tobio eut à peine le temps de faire un signer à Daichi et Suga avant de se faire emporter.

« Donc, est-ce que tous les parents gay de Tokyo ont décidés d’emmener leurs enfants au même endroit ou quoi ? » Bokuto demanda une fois que les deux garçons avaient disparu derrière les portes. Daichi, Suga et Yamaguchi éclatèrent de rire tandis que Tsukishima ne put empêcher un sourire amusé d’apparaître sur son visage.

« Les propriétaires sont des anciens amis de nous quatre, » Suga expliqua. « Ils connaissent Tobio et Shouyou depuis que nous les avons ramenés chez nous. C’est pour ça que nous te les avons recommandés. »

« Quoi, eux aussi sont des parents gays ? »

« Parents _lesbiens_ , » Le corrigea Daichi. « En tout cas, elles vont bientôt l’être. »

« Ouais, je suppose que nous sommes à l’âge où tout le monde veut des enfants, » observa Bokuto, recevant toutes sortes de réactions d’approbation des quatre autres pères.

« Nous allons rentrer, les gars. » Dit Yamaguchi. « Nous voulons saluer Yachi et Kyoko-san, » Il se tourna pour attraper la main de Tsukishima et l’emmena, tout comme Shouyou l’avait fait avec Tobio quelques minutes auparavant. « Allons-y, Tsukki ! »

« Je viens, Tadashi, tu peux me lâcher. » La voix de Tsukishima fut la dernière qui leur parvint avant qu’ils disparaissent tous deux à l’intérieur du bâtiment.

« Tu devrais aller à l’intérieur toi aussi, ptit bonhomme. » Bokuto dit à Tetsurou, s’approchant pour enlever une mèche de cheveux rebelle du front de l’enfant. « Je viendrais te cherch- Nom d’un éclair au chocolat, qui est-ce que c'est ?»

*-----*

Akaashi attendit que Kenma descende de la voiture, en tendit sa main pour que son fils la prenne. Il ferma la porte de derrière et se tourna pour faire face au petit groupe de personnes devant le bâtiment aux couleurs pastel.

« Akaashi ! » Suga sourit et fit signe dans sa direction, et Akaashi retourna le geste avant de se diriger vers eux, assez lentement pour que Kenma puisse le suivre avec ses courtes jambes.

« Bonjour, Sugawara-san, Sawamura-san. » Il les salua poliment.

« Salut ! » Dit Suga, et son mari hocha poliment la tête en guise de salutation. Il sourit gentiment à Kenma, qui l’observa avec de grands yeux. « Bonjour, Kenma-kun ! »

Kenma inclina la tête, timide et silencieux comme toujours. Akaashi l’observa avec affection, puis reporta son attention sur Suga pour poursuivre leur conversation. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment-là qu’il remarqua l’homme assez étrange à côté de Daichi, observant quelque chose derrière lui la bouche ouverte. Akaashi se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l’attention de l’homme, mais il ne trouva rien d’autre qu’un trottoir vide.

« _Est ce qu’il..._ me _fixe ?_ » Pensa Akaashi, se retournant à nouveau pour examiner l’homme de plus près.

Ses cheveux étaient une combinaison bizarre de mèches noires, grises et blanches, attachés à la va vite en un chignon décoiffé. Il portait ce qui semblait être des vêtements de sport, un assez ample jogging et une veste noire et blanche sur un t-shirt gris. Il était grand et avait de larges épaules, et Akaashi ne put s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses bras étaient volumineux et musclés sous le tissu de sa veste. Mais ce qui attrapa le plus l’attention d’Akaashi était ses grands yeux jaunes. Et ils étaient _définitivement_ fixés sur lui, il n’en avait désormais aucun doute.

« Ah, vous ne vous connaissez pas ! » La voix de Suga fut ce qui fut finalement détacher le regard d’Akaashi des yeux jaunes de l’homme. Le nouvel arrivant se racla doucement la gorge, se sentant soudain un peu chaud au niveau du visage quand il réalisa à quel point il avait regardé l’autre homme si ouvertement.

« _Bon, il m’avait fixé en premier..._ »

« Laissez-moi vous présenter : Akaashi, voici Bokuto et son fils Tetsurou. » Akaashi déplaça son regard vers le jeune garçon se tenant aux côtés de l’hom-de Bokuto, et lui donna un doux sourire. L’enfant lui sourit en retour, et Akaashi remarqua à quel point il était mignon avec son sourire plein de dents et sa tignasse de cheveux sauvages sur sa tête. « Bokuto, voici Akaashi et son fils Kenma. »

« Enchanté, Bokuto-san. » Dit alors Akaashi, avançant une main vers lui.

Mais Bokuto ne la prit pas. Il continua juste de fixer Akaashi avec la même expression idiote sur le visage, comme s’il n’avait pas entendu ce que Suga avait dit.

« Papa ! » Siffla Tetsurou après quelques secondes assez gênantes, tirant sur le pantalon de son père. Cela sembla de ramener l’homme sur Terre, et il s’avança immédiatement pour prendre la main d’Akaashi dans la sienne.

« E-en-enchanté, Akaashi ! » Il réussit à dire, butant sur ses mots et prononçant le nom d’Akaashi d’une façon assez bizarre, un peu surexcitée.

Akaashi put entendre Suga et Daichi cacher un rire à ses côtés. Bokuto lâcha sa main et un léger rougissement s’étendit sur ses joues, quand même visible malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

« Hey, ton prénom c’est Kenma, c’est ça ? » La voix de Tetsurou dissipa l'inconfort qui les avait submergés. Akaashi baissa la tête pour voir son fils acquiescer lentement, ses yeux fixés sur le visage de l’enfant en face de lui. Un large et brillant sourire se dessina sur le visage de Tetsurou et il tendit sa main à Kenma, le faisant sursauter. « Je suis Tetsurou, tu peux m’appeler Tetsu si tu veux ! »

Kenma hésita un moment, avant de prendre lentement la main que Tetsurou lui offrait.

« Je suis Kenma. » Il marmonna, toujours en regardant intensément le garçon.

« Allons-y, Kenma ! » Tetsurou attendit que Kenma hoche la tête puis leva la tête vers son père, son brillant sourire toujours sur son visage. « Salut papa ! »

« Amuse-toi bien, bonhomme ! » Répondit Bokuto, rendant son sourire accompagné d’un clin d’œil.

Tetsurou regarda Kenma pendant quelques instants puis commença à marcher en direction des portes sans lâcher sa main. Kenma le suivit, marchant avec aise comme s’il avait connu le garçon tout le long de sa vie. Il se tourna pour faire signe à son père, Akaashi levant lentement sa main dans un silence stupéfait pour rendre le geste.

« Et bien, c’est assez inhabituel, » Suga observa, regardant les deux enfants avec ses mains sur les hanches.

« Kenma n’avait jamais... » Akaashi marmonna, sa main toujours en l’air et une expression choquée sur le visage. « Je veux dire, il n’aime pas les étrangers et il n’avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant. »

« Bah, je suppose que mon Tetsu est trop charmant pour qu’on puisse lui résister ! » S’exclama Bokuto et Akaashi se tourna pour le voir avec ses doigts entremêlés derrière son cou et un large sourire sur le visage. Akaashi cligna plusieurs fois puis laissa ses lèvres former un léger sourire.

« Je suppose aussi. »

*-----*

Bokuto eut la décence d’attendre qu’Akaashi soit parti avec de se tourner vers Suga et de l’attraper par les épaules, rapprochant leurs visages au plus près qu’il pouvait sans risquer de se faire tabasser par Daichi.

« Sugaaaa ! »

« Q-quoi ? »

« Qui est-ce que c’était ? » Bokuto demanda, secouant Suga par les épaules. « C’est un modèle ? Un prince ? Un _dieu_ ? »

« Bokuto calme toi ! » Suga s’exclama, saisissant les poignets de Bokuto pour l’empêcher de le secouer davantage. « C’est juste un ami à nous. »

« Un ami ? » Bokuto le lâcha finalement, et fit un pas en arrière. « Comment avez-vous pu devenir amis avec une beauté absolue comme lui ? »

« Akaashi est le propriétaire d’une pâtisserie près de chez nous, » Expliqua Daichi, entourant la hanche de Suga de son bras.

« Il fait les meilleures tartes à la fraise du monde entier ! » Suga ajouta, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de son mari.

« Et il _cuisine_ ? » Bokuto semblait devenir de plus en plus excité à chaque seconde qui passait. « Les gars, cet homme est mon _âme-sœur_ ! »

« Calme toi, jeune âme-soeur. » Daichi le taquina. « Tu ne connais même pas son prénom ! »

« Peu importe ! » Bokuto réfuta. « Nous aurons assez de temps pour ce genre de détails après notre mariage. »

« Et bien, aujourd’hui semble être ton jour de chance, » Interféra Suga. « Tetsu-kun et Kenma-kun semblent déjà bien s’entendre. »

« Ouais, et c’est assez inhabituel, crois-moi. » Ajouta Daichi. « L’enfant d’Akaashi est extrêmement timide. Nous le connaissons depuis un an, et je n’ai toujours pas entendu une phrase de plus de cinq mots sortir de sa bouche. »

« Si tu aimes bien Akaashi tant que ça, petit idiot superficiel, tu pourrais arranger une sortie avec Tetsu-kun et Kenma-kun. » Suga proposa. « De cette manière, les enfants pourront s’amuser, _et_ tu pourras apprendre à connaître Akaashi un peu plus ! »

« Ooooh Suga, tu es un génie ! » S’écria Bokuto, tendant ses bras en un signe victorieux. « Je pourrais t’embrasser ! » Daichi leva un sourcil et Bokuto recula d’un pas, plaçant défensivement ses mains devant son torse. « Ou pas... Tu sais, parce que ton homme me tuerait. »

« Bien sûr que je le ferais. » Daichi approuva avec un sourire et son mari rit doucement.

*-----*

Akaashi essuya la sueur présente sur son front avec son bras et laissa accidentellement une traînée de farine sur son visage. Il ne le réalisa pas, trop concentré à pétrir la pâte géante devant lui. Il y poussa ses mains de toutes ses forces puis l’attrapa pour la plier sur elle-même avant de répéter le processus.

« Akaashi-san ! » Une voix retentit de l’avant du magasin. Akaashi se retourna juste à temps pour voir la tête de son employé sortir de la porte de la cuisine. « Il est bientôt quatre heures, tu devrais aller chercher Kenma-kun. »

« Ah, merci Yaku-san. » Akasshi essuya ses mains farineuse sur son tablier, puis l’enleva et le posa sur une chaise. « Est-ce que tu peux mettre cette pâte dans un bol pour moi ? Elle doit reposer pendant quelques heures. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Yaku plaça diligemment la pâte dans un grand bol et le recouvra avec un chiffon pendant son chef se lavait les mains dans l’évier. Il les essuya puis se dirigea vers l’avant du magasin.

« Je reviens tout de suite » dit Akaashi dans la cuisine, attrapant les clés de sa voiture du derrière du comptoir. « Appelle-moi s’il se passe quoi que ce soit. »

« Chef, oui, chef ! » La réponse de Yaku arriva, et Akaashi laissa un sourire échapper, avant de quitter le magasin et de se diriger vers sa voiture. « Oh, et tu as de la farine sur le visage ! »

Akaashi s’essuya rapidement le visage, reconnaissant du fait qu’il n’y avait aucun client présent qui aurait pu remarquer son visage couvert de farine.

*-----*

Les enfants attendaient leurs parents dehors dans le jardin, jouant sur les balançoires ou courant, accompagnés par leurs professeurs. Akaashi inspecta la foule depuis sa voiture, scrutant les enfants à la recherche de Kenma. Un enseignant assez petit avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes courait après les enfants les plus problématiques, les saisissant juste avant leur chute. Akaashi le regarda avec amusement pendant un moment, puis continua de chercher son fils.

Il vit le fils de Daichi et Suga jouer avec un enfant plus petit, juste à côté d’une enseignante blonde. Une femme un peu plus grande aux cheveux noirs était assise sur un banc un peu plus loin, surveillant les enfants avec des yeux attentifs. Akaashi devina qu’elles devaient être Yachi et Kiyoko, les propriétaires de l’endroit, ainsi que les amies de Daichi et Suga dont ils avaient parlé si affectueusement quand ils lui avaient recommandé cet établissement.

Puis il vit enfin Kenma, assit au même banc, entre Kiyoko et Tetsurou. Les deux garçons ne parlaient pas, mais ils semblaient être dans un silence assez confortable. Kenma balançait ses jambes comme il le faisait toujours, les yeux perdus dans le vide, puis se tourna vers Tetsurou lorsqu’il pointa quelque chose devant eux. Akaashi les regarda interagir pendant un moment. Un sourire affectueux se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua que son fils habituellement si réservé parlait avec autant d’aise à un garçon qui n’était rien de plus qu’un étranger le matin même.

Il sortit de la voiture, franchit le portillon de la barrière en bois entourant la cour et se dirigea vers son fils, évitant de justesse les enfants courant à toute vitesse et les jouets éparpillés. Soudainement, l’enseignant aux lunettes qu’il avait vu plus tôt lui rentra dedans dans sa poursuite d’un enfant qui hurlait et brandissait une pelle en plastique.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé ! » Il s’excusa abondamment, couvrant sa bouche avec ses mains.

« Ce n’est pas grave, » Le rassura Akaashi. « Il semble que vous ayez beaucoup de choses à gérer ici. »

« Je mentirais si je disais que c’était faux, » L’enseignant plaisanta avec un chaleureux sourire. « Je suis Takeda Ittetsu, en charge de la grande section. »

« Enchanté, Takeda-sensei. Je m’appelle Akaashi Keiji. »

« Etes-vous ici pour chercher quelqu’un, Akaashi-san ? »

« Oui, mon fils Kenma, » Dit Akaashi, pointant vers son fils. « Il est en moyenne section. »

« Ah, il fait partit des enfants dont s’occupe Shimizu-san. » Expliqua Takeda, puis se tourna vers le banc sur lequel Kenma était assis. « Shimizu-san, le père de Kenma-kun est là ! »

Kiyoko se tourna pour les regarder et se leva immédiatement. Elle avait un doux sourire sur le visage quand il arriva à leurs côtés, inclinant la tête en guise de salutation.

« Merci, Takeda-sensei » Takeda hocha la tête avec de retourner à sa chasse, laissant Akaashi et Kiyoko seuls. « Je m’appelle Kiyoko Shimizu, l’enseignante de Kenma-kun. » Se présenta Kiyoko d’une voix douce.

« Je m’appelle Akaashi Keiji, un ami de Sugawara-san et Sawamura-san. Ils m’ont recommandé cet endroit » Expliqua Akaashi, retournant poliment son sourire.

« Ah, magnifique ! » Le visage de Kiyoko s’illumina encore plus. Elle lança un regard à Kenma par-dessus son épaule, puis se tourna à nouveau pour faire face à Akaashi. « Votre fils est très sage ainsi que très intelligent. Vous devez en être fier. »

« Merci beaucoup » Akaashi inclina légèrement la tête, sa poitrine enflée de fierté suite aux compliments de l’enseignante.

Kiyoko sourit une fois de plus en réponse, puis se tourna vers Kenma.

« Kenma-kun, ton père est là ! »

Les deux enfants levèrent la tête, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Kenma remarqua que son père se tenait là. Il sauta du banc et commença à s’approcher de son père, puis s’arrêta d’un coup. Il se retourna pour dire au revoir à Tetsurou, et l’autre garçon lui sourit et lui fit signe.

Kenma attrapa la main de son père dès qu’il l’atteignit, mais les yeux du garçon étaient toujours fixés sur Tetsurou. Akaashi échangea rapidement ses au revoir avec Kiyoko, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture, Kenma enfin avec lui.

Une fois qu’ils étaient tous deux assis dans la voiture et qu’Akaashi allait allumer le moteur, il remarqua une silhouette familière approcher le bâtiment. L’étrange coiffure de Bokuto le rendant immédiatement reconnaissable alors qu’il entrait dans le jardin, cherchant son fils. Tetsurou le repéra immédiatement, et il courut vers le nouvel arrivant avec un joyeux « _Papa_! » que même Akaashi put entendre au travers de la fenêtre fermée de sa voiture.

Bokuto s’agenouillât et ouvrit les bras pour recevoir le câlin excité de son fils, puis le fit tournoyer plusieurs fois. Le geste fit sourire Akaashi, et il jeta un dernier regard dans leur direction avant de démarrer la voiture pour partir.

« Tu t’es bien amusé aujourd’hui ? » Demanda l’homme à son fils une fois après avoir passé quelques pâtés de maisons. Il put voir dans le rétroviseur Kenma acquiescer distraitement. « Tant mieux, kitty-cat. »

L’homme fut surpris de ne pas avoir de réponse suite au surnom taquin qu’il avait utilisé, mais il supposa quand Kenma devait être fatigué. Il décida de ne plus poser de questions pour le moment, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’ils rentrent chez eux, mais la voix de Kenma lui parvint de l’arrière de la voiture quelques secondes plus tard.

« J’ai beaucoup joué avec Tetsu aujourd’hui, » Il dit, regardant au-dehors de la fenêtre. « Shouyou était là lui aussi. On a un peu joué pendant la récréation. »

Akaashi hocha la tête avec léger bruit pour faire savoir à Kenma qu’il écoutait. Il savait que son fils était bien ami avec Shouyou, même si le fils de Yamaguchi et Tsukishima était un an plus jeune que lui, mais c’était sa nouvelle amitié avec Tetsurou qui le rendait vraiment curieux.

« Est-ce que tu t’es assis à côté de Tetsurou en classe ? »

« Non, il a un an de plus que moi. » Kenma dit, et son père puis percevoir la pointe de déception dans sa voix.

« Oh, je vois. Est-ce que tu t’es fait des amis dans ta classe ? » Demanda Akaashi, et il regarda son fils hocher la tête dans le rétroviseur. « _Enfin, être ami avec Tetsurou est déjà un bon début._ » Il pensa.

« Mais maîtresse Shimizu est gentille, » Kenma ajouta après un moment. « Ses cheveux sont jolis. »

L’observation de l’enfant fit rire Akaashi, puis il continua de hocher la tête tandis que le garçon racontait sa journée. Il était heureux que Kenma était plus bavard que d’habitude, et il apprécia chaque détail que son fils partageait avec lui, de la couleur de son dessin du jour à comment Tetsurou semblait être fort pour faire des avions en papier.

« Est-ce que tu as hâte d’y retourner demain ? » L’homme demanda une fois que son fils semblait être à cour de choses à raconter.

« Oui ! » L’enfant répondit presque immédiatement, et Akaashi ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

*-----*

« Et puis Kenma m’a appris une super technique pour faire mes lacets ! Attends que jte montre, papa, tu vas adorer ! »

« J’en suis certain, ptit bonhomme ! »

« Et aussi, j’ai appris à Kenma comment faire des avions en papier, mais il y arrivait pas du tout. Donc, je lui ai promis que je continuerais à lui apprendre demain, comme ça on pourra avoir une course d’avions en papier ! »

Pendant que son fils racontait passionnément ses histoires de lacets et d’avions, Bokuto coupa le moteur devant leur maison, et sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte à l’enfant. Tetsurou sauta de la voiture, toujours en sortant son flot d’histoires, et Bokuto laissa échapper un rire affectueux quand il vit l’expression excitée de son fils.

« Tu aimes vraiment ce Kenma, hein ? »

« Ouais, il est super cool ! » Tetsurou répondit sans même hésiter, provoquant un nouveau rire de son père. « Il parle pas beaucoup, mais je trouve que c’est aussi cool ! »

« Oh, donc il est du type « cool et mystérieux ? » Bokuto demanda tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d’entrée.

« Je pense ouais. »

« Alors il est comme moi ! »

« Papa, t’es pas du tout mystérieux ! »

« Mais je suis quand même cool, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr ! » S’exclama Tetsurou, s’attachant à la jambe droite de son père.

« Merci mon dieu ! J’étais inquiet que tu pensais que je n’étais plus cool. » L’homme ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

« Je penserais _toujours_ que tu es cool ! »

« Même quand tu seras en pleine crise d’adolescence et que tu commenceras à penser que je suis nul ? »

« Tu peux pas être nul _et_ cool. » L’enfant argumenta pendant que son père le poussait à l’intérieur. « Donc je penserais _jamais_ que tu es nul ! »

Bokuto regarda, avec une affection évidente sur le visage, son fils enlever ses chaussures et poser son sac contre le mur avant de courir dans la maison. Il enleva ses chaussures lui aussi avant de lui suivre à l’intérieur, lui criant une offre de chocolat chaud qui fut immédiatement acceptée.

*-----*

Tetsurou courut pratiquement hors de la voiture quand il repéra Kenma le matin suivant, tenant la main d’Akaashi dans la sienne. Bokuto eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte derrière son fils que Tetsurou était déjà aux côtés de Kenma, le saluant lui et son père avec un enthousiasme qu’il n’essayait même pas de cacher. Kenma lui fit un sourire timide et prit sa main pour entrer dans le bâtiment, juste au moment où Bokuto arrivait au portail.

« Hey, Tetsu ! » Il appela, et les deux enfants se tournèrent pour le regarder. « Tu n’as pas oublié quelque chose ? »

« Oh, salut papa ! » L’enfant fit un signe rapide avant de disparaître dans le bâtiment avec Kenma à ses côtés.

Bokuto regarda son fils en un silence stupéfait, clairement choqué du manque d’affection dans le salut qu’il venait de recevoir. Il échangea un regard avec Akaashi, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire compatissant.

« Ils grandissent si vite » Bokuto marmonna, essuyant une fausse larme.

Le mouvement fit rire Akaashi. C’était un son gentil, sonnant, remarqua Bokuto, et il trouva ses lèvres former un sourire absent après avoir vu la manière dont Akaashi couvrait sa bouche quand il riait.

« Effectivement. » Il acquiesça, observant affectueusement les enfants disparaître derrière les portes.

Un certain moment se passa dans le silence, et Akaashi allait annoncer qu’il allait partir quand Bokuto brisa le silence. »

« Donc, il semblerait que nos enfants s’entendent assez bien, hein ? »

Akaashi cligna des yeux, surpris, puis il hocha la tête.

« Effectivement. Je n’avais pas vu Kenma s’entendre aussi bien avec quelqu’un depuis qu’il avait rencontré Shoyou. »

« Donc, je pensais, » Bokuto commença, se grattant l’arrière de la tête sans oser rencontrer le regard d’Akaashi. « Peut-être qu’on pourrait arranger une sortie pour eux ! Du genre, on pourrait les emmener au parc, avoir un petit pique-nique, ça serait sympa ! On pourrait inviter Daichi et Suga comme ça ils pourront amener Tobio, et aussi Yamaguchi et Tsukishima pourraient amener Shoyou, vu qu’il est ami avec ton fils ! Je veux dire, ça serait cool, mais on est pas obligé de le faire si tu penses que c’est une mauvaise idée, bien sûr, c’est juste qu -»

« C’est une bonne idée. » La voix douce d’Akaashi retentit pour arrêter le discours nerveux de Bokuto, accompagnée par un sourire amusé qui fit rougir les joues de l’autre homme.

« Super ! » S’exclama Bokuto, un grand sourire au visage. « J’en parlerais à Suga et Yamaguchi et je leur demanderais quand ils seraient disponibles, et je te préviendrais ! »

« D’accord, alors laisse-moi te donner mon numéro de téléphone. »

Ils échangèrent rapidement leurs numéros de téléphone tandis que Bokuto essayait tant bien que mal de ne rien dire d’idiot, de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive ou autre, puis Akaashi s’éclipsa avec un salut polit.

Bokuto le regarda entrer dans sa voiture et s’en aller, avec un sourire idiot au collé au visage. Il fixa le nom d’Akaashi dans la liste de ses contacts et sourit encore plus.

« Papa ? » L’homme se retourna, surpris, pour voir Tetsurou se tenir derrière lui avec une expression confuse sur le visage. « Pourquoi tu es toujours là ? »

« Je-tu-c’est... » Bégaya Bokuto pendant un court instant, puis croisa les bras en un geste imposant. « Qu’est-ce que _tu_ fais là ? Vas en classe, Tetsu ! »

« Ouuiiii ! » L’enfant chanta, s’éloignant avec un sourire dont l’homme était certain qu’il était taquin.

Bokuto trottina vers sa voiture, regardant l’heure sur son téléphone pour être sûr qu’il n’était pas en retard pour le travail. Il allait verrouiller son écran quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom d’Akaashi à nouveau, et il ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un fort « Yahooou ! » Avant de démarrer sa voiture et de s’éloigner de l’école.


End file.
